Shoot Me Love
by Psy-Chan13
Summary: Vash meets a girl in July. Y'all want a decent summary? If I get another review or chappie up, I'll say it. Other than that, the most obvious choice is to read meeeeeee! Muahahahaha!
1. Hearts and unbelieving

            Disclaimer: As much as I love Trigun, I don't own it…so therefore…these characters are not mine. Except for maybe...Fenella. And I promise y'all; she is NOT a Mary-sue type of character. This girl isn't as uppity… 

Chapter 1. 

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Fenella stood still in the quiet rush of July Town. She let constant crowds pass her by while she searched silently for a hotel and a bar while on her spot. When the small rush died down for a small while, she found a saloon and walked through the swinging doors to find an interesting sight. The people who were already in the saloon saw this newcomer in the town of July to be a young woman with brown curly hair, green eyes that always seemed to change color, a dark blouse and a short skirt, and an aura of everlasting enigma surrounded her constantly. 

The sight that Fenella saw was a few drunks staring at her, a not-so-friendly looking bartender, and of course…a blonde man with spiky hair on the other side of the saloon happily eating donuts. She smiled because in all her life, she had never seen a man look so happy. The blonde man stopped chewing on his donut to catch sight of Fenella. When he saw into her eyes, the blonde's eyes became filled with hearts. Fenella walked briskly to the bar and ordered some water to quench her thirst from the long ride to July Town. While she sipped from her cup, the blonde walked over to her, still carrying the box of donuts, and sat in the vacant chair next to her. 

"Hi there," the blonde man said, "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" 

"What?" Fenella asked curiously, the man's voice had become muffled during his last sentence by the collar of his red trench coat. 

  The man shifted in his coat until he was able to speak clearly. Fenella couldn't help but giggle at his efforts.

            "Are you new?" he repeated. 

            "Yes," she said, "I am. Just got into town too. I just stopped by here to get a drink and cool off before I set off in search of a hotel room for the night." 

            "Oh, so you're just staying for the night then?" 

            "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll have a better outlook on this town after a good night sleep." Fenella looked at the man still curious, "What's your name?" 

            "You know, I'm also looking for a hotel. Maybe we could look together." He said still unaware of her question.

            "You still haven't answered me." Fenella said. 

            "I know," he replied, "and I'll tell you if you tell me what your name is." 

            "It's Fenella," she sighed, "it means 'white shoulder' "

            "Oh, it's a very nice name"

            "Thank you. Are you going to answer my question yet?"

            "Eventually."

            "Oh, come on. Be nice." Fenella said with a smile.

            The man looked to the floor as if he didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, he whispered the name 'Vash'

            Fenella raised an eyebrow; she realized that there was no way this cute man could possibly be the infamous Vash the Stampede, Humanoid Typhoon, the man with a bounty totaling over $$ 60 billion on his head. She blinked at him and smiled. Vash knew she thought he was lying: it was obvious in her eyes. 

            "How can you not believe me?" he asked at the exact moment several husky men with various guns entered the saloon. 

            One of the men that recently entered the saloon saw Fenella and grabbed her roughly by her hair. Vash protested this, but only ended up being pushed on the ground. The man that grabbed Fenella looked her up and down as a hungry child looked upon a meal. Both Vash and Fenella knew that what these men had planned for her wasn't anything to look forward too. Vash stood up, brushed himself up, and tried to be reasonable with the guys.

            "Piss off you bloody pansy! All we want is the money, the girl, and no trouble to stop us." Growled of the men. 

            "Why do you want the girl?" Vash asked.

            "That's nothing for gentlemen to discuss front of the women." 

            "In that case, be a gentleman and let the girl go." 

            "And why do I want to do that?" the man asked coldly.

            A smile made a way on Vash' s face.

            "Because all of you look ridiculous!" Vash said. 

            The men looked at each other with scared faces. While the men took Fenella, Vash used a squirt bottle of ketchup and squirted all the men with cute symbols that made the men seem very **feminine**. The men immediately ran out of the saloon, leaving Fenella behind. Fenella was stunned. She had seen Vash get perfect hits with a squirt bottle of ketchup and he managed to not squirt her with ketchup. Fenella rubbed her head and walked to Vash. She had her eyes wide open by amazement. 

            "You really are Vash the Stampede." She whispered.  

$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$___$


	2. Sandwiches

 Disclaimer: again, I do not own Trigun or the lovely characters that are in it. **: curses :  **so, ahem, anyway…here's the story and feel free to review and stuff in case I didn't mention earlier, this is my first fiction so…be nice ^_^

*  these are the characters thoughts, they can also mean actions * 

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

Vash put a finger to his lips and motioned Fenella out of the saloon. When they got outside, Fenella seemed very reluctant to talk or look at Vash. Whenever Vash tried to take a step towards her, she stepped back. Mainly it was because the thought in her mind was still inconceivable; she was with a man who had a very large bounty on his head. A 60 billion double-dollar bounty. Her eyes had begun to twitch slightly.

"I have no intention of trying to hurt you." He said, still trying to step towards Fenella, "Maybe if we know each other a little better, hopefully, you'll be able to trust me." 

"What?" Fenella replied, "Do you realize what could have happened if those guys hadn't gone easy on you?" She stood silent for a minute. *You could have been killed* To Vash, it was obvious that she was a little shaken up by the near kidnapping.

"Well, yes, and besides…it's nearly dinner time anyway. If you're hungry, I'll buy you dinner." Said Vash, quietly thinking to himself *please say 'yes', please say 'yes'…* 

"Is that all you can say?" she nearly yelled, but seemed to calm down at the thought of food, "Then again, I could go for some food. I haven't eaten anything all day." 

"I thought you wanted to look for a hotel."

"I did, I mean…I do! It's just that, I wanted to eat dinner * with you * first."

"Okay then, * grin * , shall we look around then?" 

Fenella randomly looked up at the sky to see the sun setting in a beautiful red sky that mixed harmoniously with blue and stars. She realized it was later than she thought and hunger had slowly settled in without her being aware of it. When she turned around, she saw Vash on the ground with several little boys crawling on him. From Fenella's view,  it seemed to her as though they were wrestling. The boys seemed to be rough with Vash, the kids had even managed to pick him up and throw him towards Fenella's feet. Fenella stood there looking down at Vash with a sweatdrop at the back of her head. The best he could do was look up at her and that revealing skirt. Fenella never seemed to notice that Vash was staring up her skirt, she just picked Vash up from the ground and literally dragged him until she found a hotel. 

When she finally did find a hotel with vacancy, she turned around to see how Vash was doing. To her surprise, he was asleep. The last thing she needed was for him to be sleeping when she had to climb a few steps. Fenella just shrugged and went inside to check in. At the main desk, the clerk told her that there was only one room left and it contained one four-poster bed. 

* Oh, peachy. I get to share a bed with a man whom I barely know * 

            The clerk gave her a key, the room number, and the bill. Since Vash was going to be paying for her dinner, she might as well put the money she was originally going to use for dinner to good use. Fenella paid the bill and went outside to find Vash. While outside in the moonlight, she couldn't find him where she left him. Fenella stood in the place where she had dragged Vash to try and find some signs of him somewhere. Without a noise, she felt a hand on her left shoulder and she immediately freaked out. She didn't have to see the person's face to kick him senseless, but she knocked him out anyway. When Fenella turned around to see the face of the man she kicked, she laughed. It was Vash and by now, he seemed to be in love with the ground, especially since he was always down there so often. She bent down and slapped him across the face to try and knock some sense back into him. After a few minutes, he began to stir. 

            "It's about time you woke up." Said Fenella. 

            Vash was still a bit dazed. He pulled out something from his pocket and handed them to Fenella. She took the little wrapped packages and opened them. He bought her some sandwiches and soup. A sudden wave of guilt passed  through her. She didn't ask him to buy the sandwiches, and after all, he was being nice. All Vash did was ask her out to dinner, not to sandwiches. Even though he bought the sandwiches specifically for her, she still managed to give him a mini-beating. Fenella assisted him on their way to the hotel room. When they got to the door, she had some difficulty opening it, but she got through. After closing the door, Fenella had to find a way to get Vash to the bed so she could put a damp cloth on his head. She finally reached the bed and promptly dropped Vash on it. Although when she did that, he pulled her down with him. It was as though Fenella was a big plush teddy bear and Vash was too sleepy to tell the difference between a woman and a plush toy. Even though in the reality, Fenella was anything but big. Fenella had made a few attempts in vain to get up without disturbing Vash so she could get to her sandwiches. Every time Fenella tried to get up, Vash pulled her closer and he became more comfortable.

            Fenella looked over to him and noticed that he was a very handsome man. She also noted that she didn't mind being this close to him, even though they had just met. Vash had his head on her chest and his right arm wrapped around her waist. Fenella felt tired and she didn't plan on sleeping this way, but she eventually gave in and fell asleep in Vash's arms.

            Later on that night, Vash woke up to something he couldn't explain. He had also managed to wake Fenella up. Fenella just laid in bed while Vash stood up and stretched, but then he took off his red trench coat and shirt revealing deep scars on his back. Even though Fenella was lying down, she had to see him with his shirt off. She gasped as her eyes were laid upon the various scars running through his back and to his chest. Vash turned around to see Fenella staring at the various scars on his body. A frown appeared on his face.

            "You must think I'm ugly." He said in a low voice.

            Fenella looked up at him and shook her head.

            "That wouldn't be right of me." She said, "I barely know you, so I can't exactly judge you. And even when I do get to know you a little better, I'm not the kind of person to judge others." While she said that, Vash had sat next to her on the bed.

            "I wish other people had that knowledge." Said Vash, "In all the towns I had visited, there always seems to be trouble following me. Something always ends up being destroyed."

            "Why is that? Do you know?"

            "No, I don't. It could even as simple as being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

            "Well, I can assure you; as long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Fenella said.

***************************

            Okay then…tell me what y'all think. Feel free to review me, remember; this is my first here!

                               Tank you!! 

                                    - Finland


	3. Gunshots

I'm not entirely sure how many times I have to reiterate this: I still don't Trigun or anyone in it. Although I do own Fenella and my new girl.Terrie.  
  
Tank ya Bunny for being such a nice reviewer and I never did get that plush Vash.anyway, Terrie's for you (at least she's with Knives)!  
  
``````*``````*``````*``````*`````*`````*``````*``````*``````*``````*``````*` `````*``````*``````*  
  
By the morning, Fenella and Vash had so many spent hours talking, they never went back to sleep that night. Over the night's discussion, words played a big role when it came to bonding. But there was one thing that confused Fenella; every time he mentioned the name 'Rem', he always got saddened. There was something about that name that always seemed to get Vash a bit depressed. The only thing was that when Fenella tried to discuss it with Vash, he always had to change the subject. That was the only thing that really seemed to bug her, but after a while she just began to avoid the name.  
Since neither of them ate 'dinner' yesterday, Vash decided that he would buy Fenella some breakfast.or as he put it; "Something you'll actually eat this time." The two of them had gone downstairs to the small restaurant that the hotel provided to get some food. When they sat down, both of them had ordered pancakes. After the pancakes were devoured and a lovely conversation between the two, Vash paid for the food and he joined a waiting Fenella outside.  
  
"Thanks for getting breakfast, Vash." Fenella said.  
  
"Oh, sure. Anytime." He replied, his expression slowly changed from happy to mellow, "Listen, about earlier.I'm sorry if I kept changing the subject every time you tried to ask me about Rem."  
  
Fenella flinched.  
  
"Vash," she said, "if you didn't want to bring it up, I understand."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About understanding."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well," Vash said, "you did seem a bit quiet."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it was as though there was something bugging you."  
  
"Oh, like what?"  
  
"Fenella, how long are we going to continue this?"  
  
"As long as we need to."  
  
"Is there anything I can say to stop it?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
* Sweat drop * "Fenella, this isn't the time to go senseless on me."  
  
"Why shouldn't I go senseless?"  
  
"Because it wouldn't help if I tried to kiss you." Said Vash.  
  
Vash stopped short, he couldn't believe that such a sentence would pass his lips. Fenella was also caught off guard by his little slip-up. There was a small awkward silence between the two before it was interrupted by gunshots. Fenella wheeled around to see the same men who tried to kidnap her running out of a different building.a jailhouse. Although it wasn't just the men that tried to kidnap her earlier, it was also some of the inmates from the jail.  
The gunshots that were heard were from the jail keeper who had tried to stop the convicts from escaping with a rifle. Since the jail keepers' efforts were being wasted, Vash decided to help with the capture. He ran over behind the men who were trying to kill the jail keeper and gave them a near- heart attack. After several punches were thrown and bullets dodged, Vash managed to tie up every outlaw except for one; the one that was holding a gun to Fenella's neck. Vash ran over to the outlaw and Fenella before he was stopped by the gunpoint of the outlaw.  
  
"Don't take another move!" the outlaw yelled.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Vash asked.  
  
"If you do, you'll never see your bonnie lass live!"  
  
"Fine then, kill her."  
  
Fenella was outraged. Right after Vash practically told her he wanted to kiss her, he's now saying that he wouldn't mind if she died.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Fenella screamed, giving the perfect opportunity to Vash to disable the outlaw.  
  
Vash shot the outlaw's upper left leg, making him fall over and let Fenella go. Fenella immediately ran to Vash and punched him in the face causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"How the hell can you do that to me?" She yelled again. "Earlier you told me you wanted to kiss me and now you wanted him to kill me?"  
  
"Haven't you heard of reverse psychology?" Vash said in a trembling voice.  
  
"'Reverse psychology'? What kind of --"  
  
A gunshot rang out, this time the bullet hit Fenella in the side of her body, going straight through her. Fenella fell forward trembling in pain. Vash got out of his daze and attempted to help Fenella up on her feet. Another gunshot was heard and Vash was forced to leave Fenella in the dirt. Vash got to his feet to face his challenger; a woman with a rifle and black hair to her waist.  
  
"So, this is the infamous Vash the Stampede." The woman said, "I never knew a heartless man could love."  
  
"I don't love, I protect." Vash replied to the remark while Fenella lie in pain, listening to the truth, which magnified her pain.  
  
"Then how would you explain the woman I shot?" the woman asked, "A friend?"  
  
"A victim." Said Vash, "A victim of innocent lies and unnecessary pain."  
  
"I've heard of you Vash," the woman changed the subject quickly, "you're brother has told me everything about you. How you chose to protect humans as opposed to killing them. And also how you chose to love and lose."  
  
"Of course I'd chose to love, it's better than living in a world of death."  
  
"No wonder."  
  
" 'no wonder' what?"  
  
"No wonder Knives sent me here to kill you."  
  
A shocked expression made it's way to Vash, * how does she know my brother? *  
  
"Who are you?" Vash asked.  
  
"My name is Terrie, at least that's what I'm usually called."  
  
"Terrie, you tell Knives that I refuse to tell him where the money is."  
  
It was Fenella, She had managed to get up and sneak behind Terrie and keep a gun pointed at her head. Terrie had turned around and gave Fenella a firm kick where she had been shot earlier. Fenella hit the ground hard and instantly lost consciousness. 


	4. and really bad eggs

            …Grr…I still don't own Trigun. 

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel inspiration from my reviewers! * grins *  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fenella woke up in a dark room lit by a lone lamp, it was nighttime. She tried to sit up, but there was still a sharp pain in her side. When she looked down, she saw that her torso was wrapped in bandages and that there was also a big bloodstain on her left. Since the pain in her side was too much, she ended up just lying on her back. She would have been alone if Vash hadn't been sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Fenella was surprised to see that he also had been injured. From Fenella's view, Vash had been shot in his right shoulder. Fenella felt awful about it. She felt as though Vash's injury was her fault. After all, it was her that Terrie wanted. Terrie wanted to know where Knives' stolen money was. Fenella didn't want to give the money back. She couldn't. Not after she heard the plans of what the money was going to be used for…

"I will never give it back," Fenella whispered in the dark, "I'll never let him have it. That bastard better not let Legato loose on me either." 

Vash opened his eyes to see Fenella lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and speaking her thoughts. He had no idea that she didn't know he was awake and listening on her train of thoughts. 

"…my family, my friends, and Terrie. You killed them all and you're slowly killing Terrie."

"You know her?" Vash said quietly, giving Fenella a small scare. 

"How long were you listening?" asked Fenella, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Long enough." 

"Y'know…maybe I shouldn't be mentioning this to you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because," Fenella sighed, "the last time I had this conversation with someone, I ended up in tears. I really don't want to have another 'soft' moment."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Vash laid his hand on Fenella's, giving her support if it was needed. Fenella looked at Vash's shoulder and turned away feeling guilt in her heart.

"Yes, if I had told you everything about Knives…then somehow I'd tell you that I'm sorry because you got shot. Then things would keep escalating until I'm completely crying my heart out and wishing for my life of solitude to end."

"Well, who was the last person you said this too?" 

"It was Terrie, but that was before she fell in love with Knives. Although I'm not completely sure whether he loves her or not. Also, I've never met Knives before, but I have heard that he looks a lot like his brother. So, if I ever wanted to know what he looked like, I would just have to look at you."  Fenella sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

"I wouldn't think so." Said Vash, smiling as he sat on the bed to get closer to Fenella. She gave him a look of curiosity.

"Well, you haven't seen the way he looks at her. I actually think it's cute, but there's still something about it that I don't trust." she said.

"I can imagine." 

"You better start imagining because I can't think of a thing. I'm just relying on instinct."

"Is it helping?"

"If it were, neither of us would be here."

"Well, I don't mind being here." 

"Of course you'd say something like that, these people give free donuts." 

"No, I don't mean the donuts, I mean being here with you." 

"Why would you want to be with me anyway? Wait a minute, how long have we been here?" asked Fenella.

"It's been about two days already. You must've gotten kicked really hard to stay asleep that long." 

"Two days?" she said, painfully trying to make her way out of bed, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Fenella got to the edge of the bed to reach the rest of her clothes, but the pain in her side was too much for her. When she stood straight up, she fell to the ground. Vash got out of his chair to help her up. He picked Fenella up and gently placed her on the bed. This time, she pulled his shirt to herself and began to kiss him. She let go of his shirt and he slowly pulled away. Vash gave her a look of surprise and confusion. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked, breathlessly.

"The last time I tried to get you to a bed, you pulled me down with you and wouldn't let me go until a few hours later. I was just simply returning the favor." Fenella replied. 

Fenella helped Vash take off his shirt, revealing the scars on his back to Fenella once again. He leaned in closer to Fenella and slowly kissed her while trying to not put too much pressure on her side. She still whimpered in pain, so Vash moved to the side and helped Fenella take off what was left of her blouse. After her blouse was taken off, she painfully sat up and pushed Vash on his back while still on the bed. She climbed on top of him and leaned forward kiss him. While she did that, Vash's hand explored her back until he noticed a single long scar running across her back. Fenella pulled away and put her head on Vash's shoulder.

"How did you get that?" He asked.

"It's the price I had to pay to save my family's lives for a few moments." She said softly, "I literally turn my back for a moment and I get slashed."

"By who?" 

"My sister," Fenella was thankful that Vash couldn't see her eyes, but she felt as though he could feel her pain. Even though he didn't have to look into her eyes, their hearts were close enough to share pain, "I can't blame her for it though. I knew it was Legato who had manipulated her. *** **sigh** *** It was my little sister who cried as she unwillingly killed our family and then turned the knife on herself. When it was all over, I got to my feet to try and face Legato, but by that time I had lost so much blood that I could barely confront him. Although I was badly injured, Knives still took me in for some reason. I don't know why he wanted me to live, but I did. 

A few years later, Knives and Legato had stolen money from some pirates and they were going to use it to pay for these criminals with certain powers that could kill off the human race. When I heard about it, I had taken the money that night and put it some place where they would never find it."

"So, where did you put it?" Vash asked.

Fenella kissed him deeply while fumbling around his pants until she found a small gun. She quickly put it to his head and pulled away from the kiss.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Said Fenella in a deathly tone.

Vash rolled over on her, still keeping some of his weight off of her side, took the gun away from her and resumed kissing her. His kisses strayed from her lips and made their way down. The night passed with new experiences and a beginning of a love

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, this chapter took me three days to finish! And it's finally done.. phew..


	5. Dropping his donuts

            Hello again! Still don't own Trigun or anything in the show. Although you never know…I could become very prosperous and then I'd have enough money to buy the characters, but as of now..I'll take things one day at a time.

            I'm still grateful for my lovely reviewers! ::: runs around in shower of random glitter :::  ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vash woke up with a start in the morning. He thought that he was waking up from a pleasant dream that included Fenella, but when he looked over to his side, he saw her sleeping peacefully with the bandages still covering her wounds. 

"Oh, no…don't tell me I slept with her." Vash thought to himself.  

He put on his clothes and quietly left the room. When he was outside of the hotel room, Vash leaned against the door and fought the urge to hit himself over the head. Instead he decided to find a bakery. He went downstairs and walked around town until he saw a small shop that was next door to the saloon. 

"A bakery! I love you!" yelled Vash from across the street as he began to run into the small bakery. 

When he got inside, he was overwhelmed by the enchanting smell of donuts. Vash swiftly went to the counter and ordered five double-dollars worth of his favorite treat. The moment that Vash was about to take a giant bite of his first donut in nearly a month, a hand firmly grabbed his injured shoulder causing him to jump and drop his donuts. Vash fell to his knees near his newly ruined donuts. Soon, little waterfalls of tears poured from his eyes as he mourned over his lost snack. 

"Vash, calm down…they were just donuts." Said the stranger.

Vash stopped crying at the man's voice. That voice was so familiar to him, he knew it from somewhere. Curious to see who it was, Vash got to his feet and turned to face the stranger who made his donuts die in a horrible accident, but he only ended up getting a nasty surprise. It was Wolfwood, Nicholas D. Wolfwood who made his donuts fall. Vash smiled and instantly tackled the priest to the ground, while also giving Wolfwood a rough rub on his head. 

"You made me drop my donuts!" Vash yelled into Wolfwood's ear. Amazingly, he stopped for a moment, then asked; "Will you buy me more?" 

"Why?" Wolfwood asked.

"You still owe me for that damn quick-shot tournament!" 

"I thought you did that for 'peace and love'." Wolfwood did a cheap imitation of Vash's hand signals while saying 'peace and love'.

"Oh, will you shut UP!" Vash said, rubbing his head harder, (A.N-this is not a yaoi, I repeat…this is NOT a yaoi for all you dirty minds like me ^_^) "I'm not in the best of moods right now." 

Wolfwood stood up, with Vash still on his back, and went outside to the street where he promptly dropped his friend onto the dirt. The people left in the bakery only shrugged and went on with their daily lives.

"And why are you not in the best of moods?" the priest asked, bending over his fallen friend. 

"Because I feel guilty about a girl." Said Vash, sitting up. 

"What about this girl?" 

"I--" 

"Wait," Wolfwood interrupted, "I know just what you need." Wolfwood pulled out his portable confessional out of nowhere and stuck it on Vash's head, "Okay, continue." 

"Is this really necessary?" Vash questioned.

"Only if you have change."   

"But I don't" 

"Well, I guess that's fine," said Wolfwood, "considering that we're friends and all." 

"Okay," Vash replied, "I slept with a girl last night and now I feel awful about it." 

"Oh," a silence was held between the two men, "CONGRATUALTIONS!" 

"What?" Vash asked, surprised.

"You heard me," said Wolfwood, holding a hand out to help Vash to his feet, "drinks on me!" Vash stood up and dusted himself off. He suddenly gave Wolfwood an odd look.

"Wolfwood," Vash said.

"Yes?" 

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a whore." Wolfwood replied, smiling.   

     Is this a better version? It's not one in the morning and I'm not extremely tired. YAY! Eh, I am going to finish my other chapters, so…byeeee!


	6. Uncontrollable

This is going to be another short chapter and will be a kick-start for the plot. 

Author's note: This is from Fenella's P.O.V. And this is also going to be a partial song-chapter.                         I think I got myself confused last time. 

            And of course, I don't own Trigun or Coldplay… (and I'm getting glomped!! AHH!!)

__________________________________________________________________

            I woke up to the nearly inaudible noise from the front door. It was Vash. He was leaving. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Oh, no…I see_

_A spider web is tangled up with me_

_And I lost my head_

_In thought of all the stupid things I've said  _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Anxiously, I tried to get out of bed, but the pain from my wound was worse. Maybe last night could have reopened my wound. Still, despite the pain, I got to my feet and walked to the door. I slowly put my hand to the door and I could feel Vash's presence on the other side. Quickly, I took my hand away. There was something that had suddenly grown cold in him. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -    

_Oh, no what's this?_

_A spider web and I'm caught in the middle_

_So I turn to run_

_In thought of all the stupid things I've done_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

            Instead of trying to open the door and expose my uncovered self, I decided to get dressed. Since Vash had left his things here, I assumed that he was going to come back. When I finished dressing I grabbed his things and mine and went outside. After I locked the door, I looked off of the balcony and watched the town proceed in its daily morning rush. It took me a while to realize that there was a big red dot yelling to a bakery across the street. Then I noticed that it was Vash. He looked happy when he saw the bakery, but he didn't feel that way when he was on the other side of the door. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I never meant to cause you trouble 

_I never meant to do you wrong _

_Oh, if I ever caused you trouble_

_Oh, no I never meant to do you harm_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I shrugged off the feeling and looked down at our things. There was no way he could get me to carry his bag, so I just left it there in front of our hotel room. I walked downstairs with my bag and wandered hopelessly into the streets of July and quickly decided to get some breakfast. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Vash right now. After I had felt that cold chill from Vash, I was extremely reluctant to talk to him. If he wanted to talk, he'd have to find me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, no, I see 

_A spider web and it's me in the middle_

_So I twist and turn_

_There I am in my little bubble_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

            I went into the saloon that was next door to the bakery (where Vash was) for some pancakes. Maybe this saloon sold breakfast. Eh, I wasn't sure of it anyway. 

When the bartender came up, I asked him if they had pancakes. Of course he said 'yes' and he brang me some freshly cooked pancakes several minutes later. The bartender was very attractive and he surprised me when he started to make a conversation with me. I was a little caught up in my thoughts when he started to talk to me, so I felt a little guilty that I was inadvertently ignoring him. The poor bloke put on a little pout and sulked off, but he then said something that surprised me. He called out to the cook. At first, that wasn't what really caught me off guard, it was the effect. 

A blonde cook poked his head out from the doorway leading to the kitchen. It was Vash…as a cook! I stared in astonishment at him. The first word he said to me was 'hi' and even that was strong enough to knock me off the barstool and onto my back. As I lay there, I stared at the dusty ceiling while the bartender and Vash looked over the bar to see if I was fine. That was when a song protruded in my thoughts.

"_Sing it out, I never meant to cause you trouble. I never meant to do you wrong. Oh, if I ever caused you trouble. Oh no, I never meant do you harm."_

"Are you okay?" asked the bartender, but I ignored him.

            "_They spun a web for me. They spun a web for me, they spun a web for me._"

            When the memories of my favorite song stopped haunting me, I stood up to face Vash and the bartender. 

            "Fenella," said Vash, "before you say anything, this is Nicholas D, Wolfwood. He's a friend of mine."

            "Wait. Please stop." I though, walking out of the saloon without a word to Vash or Wolfwood, "There's something wrong with you, Vash. I can't breathe with you. It's that cold feeling inside of you again. What's wrong with you? Why are you pushing me away?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

                                                        A.N- End of Fenella's P.O.V

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            "What just happened?" asked Wolfwood, dumbfounded.

            "I'm not sure." said Vash, "Stay here, I'm going to see if I can figure it out."

            Vash walked outside to find Fenella sitting under the shade of the saloon. She had her head on her knees and was staring at the ground. Vash took a few silent steps towards her until she raised her head to look at him with her distressed eyes. 

            "What's wrong?" he asked. 

            Fenella pushed his words away and stood up to walk off in a direction. Vash chased after her and as soon as he caught up with her, he stood in front of her to block her path. Avoiding his gaze, she turned around, attempting to walk in the opposite direction. Vash grabbed Fenella's arm to stop her from leaving, but she only loosened his grip and continued to walk. The man made one last attempt to get Fenella's attention; he ran to her and pulled her into one of the deepest kisses she had ever received. She pushed Vash away and gave him a gloomy look. 

            "I'm sorry, it's just that I…" said Vash, frantically, "I had to find a way to get your attention." 

            "Well," Fenella replied, "you have it. Now what is it that you want?"

            "I want you." He said quietly, putting his hand on the side of her face.

"I can't," She sighed, pulling Vash's hand away from her. Soon, Fenella's eyes became rimmed with tears, "I just can't. No matter how hard I try to fight it, there's something cold that I feel from you that just…scares me."

"What is it?" he asked, trying to be comforting, "You know that you can tell me anything." Fenella wasn't listening to him, she was more focused on another man walking their way. Fenella's breathing was becoming heavier as she saw the man come nearer.   

"It's..it's…" She stammered, "It's him!" quickly, she pointed behind Vash's shoulder.

Slowly, Vash turned around to see a shadowy figure with the familiar bluish hair. It was Legato. (A.N-Does he really need an introduction?) Fenella stood rooted with fear and another force holding her back. The first thought to Vash was to get Fenella out of the way. Not only was she to be worried about, there were also the people of July. 

"Fenella," whispered Vash, "get out of here."

"I...can't!" she gasped, "I can barely move."

"Why not?" Vash growled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Legato said, still a small distance behind them, "Oh, come to your senses Vash."

"Legato," yelled Vash, "let her go or I'll--"

"You'll what?" Legato retorted, "I thought Knives mentioned you as the 'pathetic loner who loves the foundation of his demise'. Isn't that you?" 

"Never," countered Vash, "you have the wrong person. Now let her go!" he pointed towards Fenella. 

"No," 

Legato obviously had power over Vash and Fenella. He had made Vash pull out his gun and point it at Fenella's head. 

"Don't do this!" Vash pleaded, "Please, don't kill her."

Legato disregarded Vash's pleads for Fenella's life, he had made Vash pulled the trigger while still keeping Fenella in place. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well whaddya know. I finally go to re-writing my story. WOO! Geez, how long have I avoided this task? Eh, screw it. I shall continue on!! 


	7. Leaving friends behind is the hardest to...

            Argh…please don't hate me for leaving y'all at a cliffhanger there. I love MOST of 'em reviewers, not all though.     

P.S – I will NEVER 'pick up my litter'! My stories are mine and if some people don't like my stories, here's my advice; don't read 'em and give me hell for a story you don't like!    

                                                          ~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*

            Another gunshot rang out at the same time Vash's did. It was Wolfwood. He had heard the commotion from inside the saloon and went to Vash's aid. He shot Vash's gun out of his hand before the bullet was able to hurt Fenella, but Legato didn't seem too happy about this. 

            "How did he get past me?" thought a bewildered Legato, "Why didn't I see him coming?" 

            Vash and Fenella were out of Legato's control. Fenella fell to the ground after letting Legato support her weight. Vash immediately grabbed Fenella's arm and lead her into the saloon. When the two of them got inside, they found Wolfwood having himself several shots of heavy rum. 

            * Sweat drop* "Wolfwood," said Vash, "what are you doing?"

            "What does it look like I'm doing?" Wolfwood replied, getting up with his rum, "I'm celebrating!"

            "Why?" asked Fenella, as Vash sat down and buried his head in his arms on the table.

            Wolfwood gave her a funny look. 

            "Because I saved your asses!" he said, pointing to Fenella and Vash. 

            "Oh," she said, "that's a good reason." 

            "Isn't it though?" Wolfwood smirked. 

            "Hmm…well, now that we have _that_ cleared, is Legato still outside, Vash?" Fenella tried to get Vash's attention, "Vash?" 

            "What?" asked Vash. 

            "Is Legato still out there?" 

            "Yeah…" Vash's voice sounded distant. 

            "Are you okay?" Fenella asked, "I can tell you're worried about something." 

            Vash let out a heavy sigh and gave Fenella his 'innocent' look, so that pretty much meant that there was something wrong. Fenella walked over to his table and pulled up a chair next to Vash. 

            "Vash," whispered Fenella, so Wolfwood wouldn't hear, "tell me what's bothering you."

            "Fine then," Vash said quietly, "you want to know what's bothering me, well here it is; I could've killed you!" 

            Vash said this loud enough for Wolfwood to hear, that made him turn around and back and forth from Fenella to Vash and Vash to Fenella, and then he turned back around. 

            "Listen," Fenella lowered her voice, hoping that Vash would calm down a small bit, "I know that it wouldn't have been your fault in the first place. I realize what Legato was doing to me and to you. * sigh * Please, don't blame yourself for something you could barely control." 

            Vash glanced over at Wolfwood to see if he was still remotely sober. Vash saw that he still was still competent enough to drive and made up his mind about a tough decision that would affect Fenella, Wolfwood, and himself. He got up and pulled Wolfwood away from his barstool and bottle of rum, dragged him over to a window, and pointed to a bus that was parked a couple of buildings away. 

            "Nicholas," Vash said, "do you see that bus?" Wolfwood rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I want you to get that bus and drive to the nearest town." 

            "By myself?" Wolfwood asked. 

            "No, not by yourself." Vash glanced over at Fenella, who was still sitting at the table, "You're going to take Fenella with you." 

            "What?" yelled Fenella, (A.N- everybody gets to yell ^_^) "Why can't we stay with you?"

            "Yeah, why can't we stay with you?" Wolfwood echoed.

            "Because," Vash's voice turned deadly, while he grabbed Wolfwood's collar, "things are going to get very dangerous around here and I don't want either of you to get hurt." 

            "What about the civilians?" Fenella asked, "What will happen to them?" 

            "They're inside, so they're safe." Said Vash, as he let go of Wolfwood's collar, "But you're not, Legato has already seen you two, so he's going to know whom to kill." 

            "Well doesn't that sound comforting?" Fenella said, sarcastically, "So, how are we going to out of July?"

            "The reason that I pointed that bus out in the first place was so--"

            "We understand that part, but how are we going to get there if that psychotic freak is waiting for us?"

            "I heard that." Legato said from outside, as everyone inside the saloon gave him an odd look.

            "See!" Fenella lowered her voice to a whisper, "We need a plan."

             "I'll distract Legato while you and Wolfwood get to the bus." Said Vash, looking outside.

            "Alright…but we're putting our trust in you. Don't let us down." Wolfwood said. 

            All three of them stood up and Vash had signaled them to head outside. When the three of them were out in sunlight, Wolfwood and Fenella took off running in the direction of the bus. Legato began to use Vash as his gun and was pointing his Colt-45 at Wolfwood and Fenella. Vash was fighting the control that Legato had over him, but to no avail. When Legato started to make Vash fire at them, Vash was fighting with his heart to slow the path of the bullets. Luckily, it worked, so Wolfwood and Fenella had made it to the bus safely. While Wolfwood had ran inside the bus to start it, Fenella fought sudden urges to go back and help Vash.

            "He's going to be killed if we leave him here!" She cried.

            "Fenella!" Wolfwood yelled from the starting bus, "We need to get out of here!" 

            "But--"

            "NOW! Vash wants us to go to the nearest town and we should listen to him. He's been on this planet a long time, he'll be fine!" 

            A loud explosion and more gunshots were heard. Wolfwood got out of the drivers seat and grabbed Fenella roughly by her arm and dragged her inside the bus. Regardless of Fenella's cries and pleads, Wolfwood led her to the back of the bus, went to the front, shut the doors, and began to drive off.  

Fenella watched as July began to shrink off in the distance. She didn't want to leave, she still had a promise to stay true to. The young woman looked over the seat in front of her to see Wolfwood blankly driving in an uncoordinated direction. She stood up to move closer, but a monotone voice stopped her. 

"Sit down." Said Wolfwood.

"Why?" Fenella asked.

"Because I have no idea where we're going." 

"Nicholas, you're voice…" 

"What about it?" 

"There's no emotion in it." 

"Now why would you say a little thing like that?" he asked. 

"Well, it's true. Your voice _is_ vacant and if something like that is affected by us leaving Vash, than I would mourn the expression in your eyes."   

"You do realize that he needed us to leave."

"Of course, but do you?" she said.  

Wolfwood slammed on the brakes causing Fenella to tumble forward to the front end of the bus.

"As much as it pains me to leave a friend behind, I cannot do much except for honoring his wish." Wolfwood leaned his head on the steering wheel while Fenella clawed her way back to her feet, "He's doing this to save our lives…even if it means risking his own."

"Look on the bright side…" Fenella said.

"What bright side?" 

            "The bright side that contains that town over there." She pointed towards a small glint in the desert's horizon. 

            "I know that town! It's Augusta." Wolfwood's tone changed dramatically. 

            "Well then, let's go!"  


	8. Trouble for everyone

Have I forgotten to state that I do not own Trigun? Well…I don't.

Plus, how many of y'all remember Wolfwood's little portable confession thing? It was that little chapel box he used when we first see him in Trigun. The only thing is I can't remember the name of that bloody episode!  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Fenella stepped off of the bus on to the sandy terrain of Augusta with Wolfwood following her, carrying his cross. Naturally, their first impulse was to find a saloon, restaurant, and hotel for the night. While the two of them were wandering around, Wolfwood had explained that he and Vash had some friends in the town. Female friends. 

            "Oh," Fenella questioned, "like who?" 

            "These insurance girls that were on the same bus that saved me from the desert. To tell truth, I think the taller of the two is the cutest." He stifled a laugh while Fenella noticed that he was blushing a little.

            "How cute, he likes the tall one…and yet I have no idea who the hell he's talking about." Fenella thought. 

            "Not to mention, I actually know my way around here." Wolfwood kept blurting out random things about Augusta and the insurance girls and another thing about rum, "I…need…a…drink!" He took out a cigarette, lit it, and began to do what regular smokers do; smoke. 

            "Smoking, rum, and those insurance girls…is there anything about Augusta that you don't like?" she continued thinking.  

            "…and the hotel service is great! Do we really need to stay at a hotel? How about you stay at a hotel and I'll stay with them insurance girls, if need be."

* twitch * "Okay, I'm happy for you, but at the moment I should find a hotel." Fenella said aloud.

"Fine by me. If you need me, I'll be in that saloon over there." Wolfwood pointed towards a shady area of the town, as he threw his ciggy to the ground and rubbed it in the dirt with his boot. 

"And what if you need me?" 

"I'll come and find you. I know this town like the back of my --"

Wolfwood didn't finish his sentence in time for Fenella to hear, she had already began to walk off in search of a hotel. He shrugged it off and headed toward the shady saloon. When he reached the saloon, there was something about it that wasn't right; there were little kids in there! 

"I hope this wouldn't be a bad time to catch up with Fenella." He said to himself. 

He turned around and headed towards the direction Fenella was going, but before he got far, he heard something that caught his attention from a small group of men near a building's walls. 

"The town of July got destroyed again?" one of the men said. 

"Yep, it happened just about a few hours ago. The thing that puzzles me is that it was just half the town and not the entire place." Another man said.

"Do you think Vash the Stampede has something to do with it?" 

"Probably, he was responsible for last time, wasn't he?" 

"I guess, how far is July anyway?" 

"About a few hundred iles." 

"Damn." 

Wolfwood leaned his cross against the wall and tried to get more information from the men about the destruction of the town and on Vash. 

"So, is there any word on Vash the Stampede and the person he was fighting?" Wolfwood asked calmly, lighting another cigarette.  

"Not yet," the eldest of the group mentioned, "but there is something going around about that humanoid typhoon laying dead under all the rubble he caused to fall." 

"Can you imagine it; 60 billion double-dollars just laying out there." Said another. 

"Sure, I can imagine it. The thing I can't imagine is that he's dead." Wolfwood said.

"Why do you say that?" the eldest asked.

"Nevermind that, neither of you would understand it." 

"Wait a minute, who are you?" a different man asked. 

Wolfwood picked his cross up and slung it over his shoulder.

"A traveling priest." He said and promptly walked off in the direction he was originally headed.

            Meanwhile, Fenella was struggling to find a hotel and to fight down protruding thoughts of death and destruction in the place she was forced to leave.

            "No," she gasped, while walking on the side of the street, "it can't be that way…it can't."

            She stumbled forward while being in a daze, then the thought came to her. She needed a drink. Not an alcoholic drink, something more like water. 

            "I wonder if Wolfwood is having a nice time at that damn saloon?" she thought, "Maybe I should go back and join him, besides…he knows his way around here anyway."

            The moment she turned around was the moment she got a shock. She nearly screamed when she saw Vash and Legato fighting with bare fists in the middle of the street. It's just that the street they were on wasn't the one she was on a minute ago. It was the one in July where she had last seen Vash. A shot seemed to ring out in the supposed deserted town. Where the bullet ended left Fenella speechless. The bullet looked as though it struck Vash in his chest, causing him to fall forward in what looked like a pool of his own blood. Fenella couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed his name and tried to run to the place where Vash fell to go to his aid, but the moment she got there she was back in Augusta. All the passer-bys gave Fenella a questionable look as tears began to fill her eyes. 

            "He got shot…" she whispered, her voice gradually began to get louder "but by whom? Did Legato force Vash to shoot himself? What just happened?" She yelled out the last question causing the civilians to just ignore her and continue with their day.

            As Fenella tried to piece to together what she just experienced, she saw Wolfwood running in her direction. When he reached her, he noticed there was something urgent in her eyes and her breathing was heavy. He put his hands on Fenella's shoulders to try and calm her down.

            "Fenella, what's wrong?" Wolfwood asked.

            "I saw him, I saw Vash…" she breathed, "I saw him and Legato." 

            "Where did you see them?" 

            "There," She pointed to the spot next to her feet, "I saw them and they suddenly disappeared." 

            Wolfwood thought Fenella was going over the edge, she was pointing at sand that had no shape. He felt her forehead to see if she had a fever, but she didn't. He checked her eyes and they turned out to be fine, except for the lingering fear that hid behind her eyelids. He made her stick out her tongue and even that seemed to be fine. Nearly out of ideas, Wolfwood picked Fenella up by the waist, put her on his shoulder, and took her to a hotel that was just across the street. When the two of them got in to the lobby, a room needed to be rented. 

            "Fenella," Wolfwood called to her, while she was still on his shoulder, "can you get this? It's kind of hard for me to reach for my wallet without you slapping me or my ass." 

            "Hey," she snapped, "I only hit you there because you grabbed too far up my leg." 

            "Oh, sorry. So, can you get the room?" 

            "Fine." She sighed. 

            Fenella signaled Wolfwood to the front desk. When he reached the desk, he had to turn around for Fenella to face the male receptionist. The man eyed Fenella and her carrier with curiosity. 

            "Just give us a room." Said Fenella, trying to focus the man's attention off of her odd position.

            The receptionist gave Fenella a key and the hotel number. She gave the number to Wolfwood and he took off in search of the room. 

            "111, 112, 113, 114…here we go, 115." He said, "Key, please." 

            "Here you go." Fenella said, as she handed over the hotel key, "When are you going to put me down?" 

            "Once we get inside, I have to ask you a few questions." 

            "Oh, great." 

            The moment the door opened, Wolfwood went for the bed and literally tossed Fenella on to it, then he went back to close the door. When he turned around to face Fenella, he found her lying down on the bed. 

            "Fenella," called Wolfwood, "I still need for you for those questions." 

            "Okay," she sighed, sitting up, "ask away." 

            Wolfwood pulled out his little confessional chapel, from what looked like his pocket, and stuck it on Fenella's head. He then got down on his knees in front of Fenella and began to interrogate her. 

            "Alright," he said, "tell me everything that happened outside."

            "Fine then," she said, "it all began with my childhood." 

            "This isn't a time to fuck around, I need to know what you saw." 

            "Have it your way." She quirked, "I still have no idea how it happened. All I did was just turn around and I saw the two of them…fighting. The only thing was, they weren't here. I saw them as we left them back in July, when you began to drive off. They didn't have guns drawn and Legato wasn't using his powers, they were fighting with their fists." 

            "So, what happened that made you scream?" 

            "You heard that?" Wolfwood nodded, as Fenella shook off the curious look on her face and was grateful for the chapel covering her face, " It was a gunshot. I don't think it was by accident either. I could swear that I saw Vash shoot himself." 

            "That really doesn't sound like him." Said Wolfwood, shifting uncomfortably, "He disapproves of suicide or anything involving death with the human race." 

            "But he did! I saw him shoot his own chest! And if you're saying that he would never do such a thing, would that mean that Legato did it?" her eyes began to fill with tears.       

            "Possibly," he leaned back on the floor to stare at the ceiling when he heard Fenella quietly sobbing, "don't worry. He should be fine." 

            "What if he's not?" 

            "Then we'd pretty much be screwed." 

            "How nice." She said, standing up, taking the chapel off her head, and wiping tears from her face, "I'm going outside for a walk." 

            "Why?" 

            "It's nearly dark and I wanted to see the sunset. If I can't see that, I'd be more than happy to watch the stars pass without a lingering care for the surroundings and for loss." 

            "What loss?" 

            "I think I might've seen Vash get killed. The last thing I clearly remember seeing was Vash lying in a pool of his own blood!" 

            Fenella walked to the door and opened it. She glanced back at Wolfwood who was still on the floor. He looked up at her and stood up. 

            "Then I guess the rumors are true." He said. 

            "What rumors?" Fenella closed the door and gave a questionable look, "What did you hear?" 

            "Well, I was trying to catch up with you because the bar seemed to be overrun by little kids. While I was walking after you, I heard some men talking about the destruction of July."

            "Wolfwood," she gasped, "it's true then! The vision I had was true!" her knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground with more tears flooding her eyes.

            "Listen," Wolfwood walked over to her curved body and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "let's wait a few days. If nothing…then I don't know what to say." 

            Fenella gave him a piercing glimpse of despondency and instantaneously wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry her heart out in a priests arms. Wolfwood returned her embrace and hoped that it would help her to calm down. When Fenella calmed her endless trail of tears, she pulled away from the hug to see a very loving priest. As she looked into his eyes, she could see the pain that was hidden away by the color of his eyes. It wounded her already infected body, she could do nothing but shed another tear. This time, Wolfwood lifted his hand to wipe away her tear. As he did that, he did something that still surprises him; he leaned closer to Fenella and slowly kissed her. She was taken aback by the motion and had no idea how to respond to it, but she did kiss him back. Wolfwood quickly pulled away and sat on the floor, staring at the carpet. 

            "I'm sorry that I did that." He whispered. 

            "You held me back from my walk." Fenella replied, not looking him in the eyes. 

            "Go on ahead, I'll probably just stay here." 

            "Are you sure?" 

            "Yeah, I'm sure." 

            Fenella stood up and headed towards the door again. When she opened it, she dared to not look at Wolfwood. She walked out and closed the door behind her. While out in the hall, she noticed a balcony at the end of the walk. Having nothing better to do, she went outside to the balcony and looked up at the stars hoping that they would give her direction to her lost beloved. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damn, I'm evil!! Muahahaha! Anyway, I'm trying to figure out how I should put the next chappie. Also, I'm trying to figure out how Legato talks. Either it's just me, or he talks in a deep sense of knowledge and misery. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now….     


	9. There's nothing to do!

            Does anyone realize that whenever I mention the fact that I don't own Trigun I always have a sudden urge to watch the show, but then I have to wait several more hours for it? :: tear ::  Ta, I'm going to have fun with this chappie here…

Also, notice the term: FAN FICTION. 

This is my story and I am not forcing anyone to read it. And if your mind has been poisoned by the few misleading reviews, then there are plenty of other stories waiting to be read and to be reviewed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The days that passed in Augusta passed like years without end. Eight days, eight weeks, eight months, and eight years passed in the mind of a lonely woman who chose to spend her time alone. To everyone around her, they saw it as 'just another week', but to Fenella, it seemed more than that. Even Wolfwood had noticed that the days were unusually slow. Maybe it was because he always saw Fenella staring out a window, just lying down in bed thinking of something, and watching the shadows pass on the ceiling. 

            One evening that crossed Fenella's thoughts, was the day that Wolfwood introduced the insurance girls to Fenella. Both Millie and Meryl were very pleased to meet the young woman, but Fenella couldn't force a smile that showed the least bit of courtesy. But civility hadn't crossed Fenella's mind, for the past several days all she could think about was Vash. Not only that, but Wolfwood's kiss was still on her mind. 

            "Why would he do that?" she thought to herself, "Maybe it had something to do with…relief from emotional distress. Or maybe it could've been because he was bored. Eh, forget it. I'll probably just have to ask him about it." 

            Fenella resumed her temporary occupation of 'shadow shaping', as Wolfwood liked to call it. She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the door open or to see Wolfwood enter the room with a peculiar smile on his face. His smile quickly changed the moment he saw Fenella still on the bed.

            "Why are you still there?" he asked, in an exasperated tone, "It's been eight days and I have only seen you leave the hotel once or twice. And even that was at night. It's as though you only go out and see the stars and the moons." 

            "And is there something wrong with that?" she questioned, "I see nothing wrong with just going to the balcony in the hall to watch stars."

            "Well…not exactly. It's just that you should get out a little more." 

            "But I do get out." She said. 

            "Yeah, at night." 

            "What's your point?" she asked, sitting up to face the priest with her typical look of boredom.

            "You need to get out during the day. You know, when the suns are actually out." 

            "No." she snapped. 

            "Why?" Wolfwood's tone got slightly desperate.

            "Because there is nothing in this town that interests me. Besides, I'm not much of a morning person."

            "Morning?" he yelled, "It's nearly three in the afternoon! AF-TER-NOOOOON!"as Wolfwood said this, the cutest and scariest face that Fenella had ever seen appeared on his face. 

            "I realize it's af-ter-nooooon," she mimicked, "so I will begin to ready myself for the day." Fenella hopped off the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom, leaving a thoroughly confused priest standing near the door. 

            "So does this mean you're going to go outside?" Wolfwood called, but running water drowned his voice out. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            After Fenella was ready, Wolfwood wanted to try and get a drink at the saloon again. He was hoping that little kids wouldn't overrun it again. When the two of them were nearing the saloon doors, Wolfwood held his arm out to stop Fenella.

            "Oh, I forgot to remind you," he said, putting his arm down, "I invited Millie and Meryl."

            "Okay," she replied, "…was that supposed to surprise me?"

            "Not really. It's just that you never seem happy whenever we see them."

            "If you're suggesting that I don't like them," she said while Wolfwood gave her a curious look, "then you're wrong. It's just that the three of you manage to catch me at bad times in the room. I mean, couldn't you just catch me when I'm in  good mood?" 

            "You have a good mood?" he questioned, resuming his path into the saloon, leaving Fenella to throw evil glares at him. 

            Fenella shook her head and headed back to the hotel. Her walk was disrupted when she saw a sign that read 'General Store'. Having nothing better to do, she walked into the store and had a little look around. The store was rather small. It had a few small aisles and a lingering cloud of dust. Fenella walked over to a short glass case that contained several guns of different sizes. She was thinking of buying herself one of those guns when she noticed a few signs that were posted on the wall behind the case. There was a wanted poster with her name on it. Fenella reached across the case to grab the poster for a closer look and was surprised at the information that it contained.  

                                                                                  **WANTED**

                                    Name: Fenella Witsen

                                    Age: 26

                                    Hair color: Brown 

                                    Eye color: Green

                                    Height: 5' 7"

                                    Weight: Unknown                                 

                                                                                **Reward**: 

                                                                  10 thousand double-dollars                         

                                    This woman is partially responsible for the destruction of July, the theft of 15

                                    Million double-dollars, association with Vash the Stampede, and impersonation

                                    of a nun in Orleans. 

            "Damn," Fenella thought to herself, smiling, "I had no idea impersonation of a nun was that bad. I was only having a little fun." 

                                    If any civilian has information of this woman, contact the sheriff immediately. She 

                                    is armed and very dangerous.

            "That's a lie," she continued, "I am not armed. Dangerous…maybe, armed: no."

            Fenella crumpled the poster in her hand and briskly walked out of the store. As soon as she was outside, the twin suns blinded her briefly. The moment that her vision was back to normal, she took off for her hotel room with the paper still in her hand. 

As Fenella's room got closer with each step, she wondered how she was going to tell Wolfwood about the wanted poster. She shrugged off the thought while she opened her door. The first thing that caught her eye in the room was the clock. Only an hour had passed since she left the room with Wolfwood. 

"It's only a few minutes after four!" she distressed, "Damnit!" 

Fenella threw the crumpled up poster on the floor, walked to the bed, and collapsed face down. Since there was nothing else for her to do, she decided to take a nap until Wolfwood would come back. Maybe when he came, she would explain the poster and all the other charges that are being held against her. Although she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she was worth the 10 thousand. 

"I steal 15 million and my bounty is 10 thousand?" she said, burying her head further into the soft pillow. 

The pillow seemed to get the best of her. She was slowly being defeated by exhaustion and the pillow was her one chance of relief. Slowly, Fenella fell into a peaceful slumber that lasted longer than she originally hoped for. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

HOLA! I know I've taken a while to update. I've been rather busy these past weeks. * wink * Well, anyway, this story is taking me a hell of a lot longer than what I expected. Holy fuck, I am gonna be so burned out by the time I finish this story. Ugh…  


	10. Is there anyone out there Hello?

            Okay, okay, okay. I have gone back and reread my story realizing that I have a few…spotty chapters. I am going to do a HUGE fixer-upper on the past chapters. So, this is going to take me a while. I must be very persistent with my story and I won't give this up so easily. To tell truth, I have been in a total burn out these past days. Apparently my best writing has come when I was relatively disheartened.

            Anyway, that's beyond the point. I won't be posting, I'll be replacing chapters. Do I even have nice readers anymore? Eh, forget it…

                        - Finland 


	11. I'm being kicked out of my own hotel roo...

            HELLO ALL! I am back and full of cherished ideas in the development of my plot. YAY! Let me state once again that I do not own Trigun or Vash or any of that sexy goodness. (*wink*) Anyway, on to the story!

            A.N-Brittany, for your niceness, you get…A MUFFIN! MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE!! YAY! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Fenella's P.O.V) 

            I awoke to the incessant laughter from the hallway. The voices out there sounded vaguely familiar, but maybe it had something to do with the door being closed. As I grabbed my pillow and tugged it over my head, the door opened up. Wolfwood and Millie stumbled in, still laughing, and were trying to undress each other. I pulled the pillow off my head just in time to move before the two drunks fell on the spot where I was resting. Luckily, they hadn't noticed me so I had time enough to get my ass out of there. Standing in the hallway, half asleep and with one side of my hair completely flat, I wondered what had just happened. Unfortunately, the occasional yelps and moans coming from my hotel room helped me puzzle the obvious. Completely creeped out at the possible situations that were probably being performed behind my back, I just decided to go out for a walk and hoping that by the time I get back, the noises will be gone.

            Being outdoors again at night was seductive to me. Just to see everything in a different light other than the suns was something I could look forward to. There was only one problem that followed me constantly; it was the absence of Vash. Ever since that little fiasco I had in the middle of the street a few days ago, things weren't the same. I suspect that little vision was somehow Legato's work. That's the only thing that seems to be a reasonable explanation. Oh forget it! I'm getting to technical with myself again. That's it, I'm going to the outskirts of this town… 

            Walking in the lively death of night, I walked without a sound from the dirt beneath me. As my steps took me farther from my hotel, I heard shuffling feet behind me. Thinking nothing of it, I continued on slightly hoping to lose the sound. The steps gradually got fainter until they stopped completely. For a few moments, there was silence, then the sound of strength leaving a body. I turned around to see a shadow on the ground, quietly staining the surface surrounding it. There was nothing I could do to ignore the pleas in the back of my mind to go and help the person who had collapsed. I ran to the person on the ground and turned the man over to see if he was alive or not. Sadly enough, the man was bloodied up to the point of no recognition, but he then caught me off guard. 

            "Fenella," the man whispered. 

            I took in a sharp breath at the man's word. He said my name in a way only one man could.

            "Vash?" I replied, in shock of his wounds.

            "Hi." He said weakly, "Did I miss anything?" 

            Vash slowly put a hand to my face. I took his hand in mine and attempted to tell him everything I could about the past several days without shedding a tear.

            "Vash," I began, "you should be glad I don't try and snap your head off right now. Do you know how much pain you've caused Wolfwood and I? Even the insurance girls are starting to get a little suspicious of your whereabouts." 

            "I'm sor--" 

            "For the past week, I have been doing nothing more than just looking up at the ceiling and the sky wondering when you were going to return to us." I interrupted, "All this time, living the day like it was just a huge fragment of time that never ended, I was praying for you to come back and speed the days like you did. Then, a few days ago, I had a terrible vision. I saw you and Legato standing where we left you in July. Vash, you have no idea how much that vision disturbed me. I was losing more sleep than ever, my dreams were being haunted of the sight where you shot yourself in the chest, even in the silence of my room I heard that gunshot I thought was fatal to you. 

            And so here you are, bleeding to near death in the middle of the night. Vash the Stampede, you have a really big problem with timing."  

            Vash, in spite of his pain, smiled once again revealing his strength and determination to fight off the constant agony of his wounds. He was determined to live, I was determined to help him live. Slowly, I helped him to his feet. He put his arm around me as I supported the majority of his weight in order for him to walk. The best place I could possibly think of to take him was the hotel. When Wolfwood and I had checked in, I could've sworn I saw an entrance to a medical ward in there. We limped over to the hotel slowly, but at least we made progress. 

            The moment we got in, the receptionist instantly ran over to us and yelled for the doctor to come. As Vash was gingerly escorted to the medical ward, I was approached by a man who asked for Vash's room number. I lied to the guy and said Vash was staying with me. The only problem was that at the moment, Wolfwood and Millie were currently occupying my room and if that man needed to get anything of Vash's, then he would discover my fib. Instead, the man just asked if he needed to walk me to my room. I told him I would be fine, but I still stayed in the lobby until the morning. It was mainly because there was no way in hell I was going up there again until I am completely reassured that no one is in there. Honestly, what type of a preacher is that man if he goes around…Nevermind. 

            Morning finally came with no hurry, but Wolfwood did. He was running down the steps, trying to finish buttoning his shirt, when he found me in the lobby. As soon as he saw me and a few dried bloodstains on my clothes, he asked me what happened. 

            "I found Vash last night lying on the ground." I answered. 

            "Where?" he asked me. 

            "Near the outskirts of the town." 

            "Oh," I knew he was going to ask me what I was doing out so late, but he then stopped himself. He knew what he was doing that drove me out of the hotel. 

            For a few moments, Wolfwood and I stood in the lobby not saying a word to each other when Vash came out of the entrance/exit to the medical wing. The poor man was limping, but he still put on a pathetic brave face. He limped over to us and he threw his arms around me. I thought he was just giving me one of those big hugs that never end, but he suddenly began to get heavier. His weight grew as my height shrunk and I was slowly being overcome by this tall man who must've fallen asleep while standing. Wolfwood wasn't too sure of what to do, but when I shrunk past his knees, he probably got the idea that I was in trouble. He lifted the sleeping outlaw off of me and placed him on the couch as a doctor came out. He walked over to us and simply said; "He's still under the affect of the morphine we gave him, so he'll be out like a light." 

            We had kind of figured that much out already. It's not everyday that a man just collapses in your arms. 

            "Wolfwood," I said, "you're taking Vash upstairs." 

            "Why me?" he protested. 

            "Because I had to carry him over here from where we were last night." 

            The priest shut his mouth, not wanting to be stuck explaining to me why he and Millie did the not-so-good thing last night, and he lifted Vash over his shoulder and took him to our room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know what you're probably thinking right now; what is an entrance to a hospital doing in a hotel? Well, I have an explanation. The hotel was next to a hospital so my designers thought it would save some time to have a direct entrance from the hotel to the hospital. 

            No, I'm not high either… ^_^      


	12. Come back to me, please

Okie dokie, here begins my 12th chapter of the most-confusing-yet-understandible-and-soon-to-be-really-weird-stories…EVER! This proves why I shouldn't listen to the pillow and try to type at the same time. Everyone should listen to the pillow until their head turns to jelly, spills out their ears, and wait for a psychotic cat to come and lick them. ON WITH THE STORY! 

            Oh and I think there is a minor spoiler in here for anyone who hasn't seen 'Paradise'

8 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 3 6 4 7 8 3 2 4 2 1 3 8 9 4 6 4 2 5 7 8 9 5 4 2 1 7 98 5 3 58 9 87 6t  3 3 5 7 

*_*_*_*_*_*

(Fenella's P.O.V once again) 

I'm sitting in Vash's room, waiting for him to get up from that damn morphine the doctor gave him. Why can't I get any of that? I want morphine too! Oh well. Hey look, there's a little funky thing on the table. 

:: walks over to table and picks up the little thing ::

I know what this is; it's a paper clip. Hey, I could poke people with this. Then, after I do that, I can finally jump off the library screaming 'safe sex'! That sounds like fun. 

:: hears quiet movement from the bed :: 

Is Vash awake yet? He has some explaining to do…

(end Fenella's P.O.V)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Start of Vash's P.O.V)  

::: laying on the bed, trying to wake up :::

What's Fenella doing with that paper clip? I hope she's not thinking of jumping off a library screaming 'safe sex' again. The last time she did that, she sprained her ankle. Why does she always do stuff like that. Hm, I still have to get used to her and her weird little kinks that come with her. I think I'll sit up and give her a kiss. Hopefully, that will get me out of having to explain to her what happened in July. Speaking of July, I can't believe how Legato manipulated her like that. How can he live with such a thing and why did Fenella steal my brother's money like that? Not to mention that Terrie is going to be after us soon, so we're going to have to leave. 

"Vash?" I heard Fenella whisper. 

(Bye-bye Vash's P.O.V) 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

"Vash?" Fenella repeated. 

There were a few moments of silence until Vash began to sit up, baring his scarred skin covered in bloody bandages. He flinched because of his wounds, his painkillers had already worn off and Vash began to feel the intensity of the damage to his body. Fenella saw his struggle and walked over to help him sit up. Fenella set her hand on Vash's back to support him up. He shrugged, motioning for her to get her hand off. Fenella tried to take a step away from him, but Vash grabbed her hand and pulled he nearer to him. When she was close enough, Vash wrapped his arms around her waist and held her silently. The girl looked down at him, grateful that Vash had enough strength to give her an enduring hug. Vash enjoyed the time he held her, but he then lifted his head. 

"How was your time while I was gone?" Vash asked. 

"Long, boring, and lonely." Fenella replied. 

"What about Wolfwood?"  

Fenella said nothing, she remembered the kiss that the priest had given her after they had soon arrived. Vash still looked up at her with his curious eyes, wanting to know the answer.

"He was okay, I guess." She said.

"Did he try to kiss you?" 

The question Vash asked caught Fenella completely off guard. Fenella's eyes tried to conceal the mix of wonder and horror, but they slowly failed her. Her conscience soon began to weigh down on her as Vash's piercing gaze seemed to look through her. 

"How did you know about that?" Fenella questioned, "You've barely been in Augusta for a day."   

"Just answer me first and I'll tell you." Said Vash.

"Fine," she sighed, "he did try to kiss me. In fact, he even succeeded. Listen, Vash, I didn't know what to do. It happened really quick and even when it did happen, I couldn't help but kiss him back." Vash let Fenella out of his grip, still watching her with the intention of getting the entire truth from her, "Maybe you didn't know this, but Wolfwood and I have known each other before you 'introduced' us in July. Now what I want to know is why did you think Wolfwood would kiss me while you were gone?" 

A hurt look shadowed Vash's usual expression of happiness. The man stood up, put his jacket on and walked to the door, trying to leave Fenella standing near the bed. As Vash's hand brushed against the door handle, Fenella walked over to him and stood between the exit and the outlaw. It was her turn to do the questioning. 

"Why are you leaving all of a sudden?" she asked, "What is it that you're trying to hide?" 

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with." Vash said, trying to open the door, but Fenella held it shut. 

"If it's nothing then why the rush?" she started to slowly push Vash away from the door, "Why are you telling me nothing? You can't hide these things forever! What is it?" The edge of the bed was felt behind Vash's legs. He sat down on it only to stare at the floor. Fenella kneeled in front of him and changed her tone, "Will you please tell me." She said quietly. 

"Alright." he said, "When I was in July, Legato had an advantage over me. He was going to use the townspeople as a distraction so he could get a clear shot of me. But before he had done that, he was telling me about you and Wolfwood. He spoke of the connection the two of you shared before we ever met." 

"Vash," Fenella said, understanding what he meant by 'connection', "I had no idea that we would meet. If I had known, I wouldn't have said yes." 

"You didn't let me finish," he continued, "I was told that you and Wolfwood once worked together. You worked together as part of the Gung-Ho Guns and that priest has had a crush on you since then." 

"How is that? I thought he liked that insurance girl. In fact, they even slept together."

"What? Anyway, ever since you left them with Knives' money, you are going to be hunted to the death. Including your dear friend Terrie."

"And Legato told you this?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I suppose he meant to tell me this and then kill me, leaving me with a nice thought to die with." Vash said, "But I didn't die, something happened to Legato that stopped him. I was wounded badly and I thought that I would never catch up to you two until a man came and offered me assistance. I told him I had to get to Augusta, so he gave me a lift over here. On the way, he gave me some bandages to cover my wounds and right when I think I'm okay…the man asks me for my name. I told him that I thought I was suffering from amnesia, but he then showed me a wanted picture with my name on it. That man went from being helpful to being trouble. He pulled a gun out on me, so I jumped out of the car and hid near the rocks. The fall from the car, reopened my wounds and completely soaked my bandages. So, I took them off and started walking in the best direction possible. A little while later, I saw some lights and then I realized that it was Augusta. I walked over here as fast as I could and then I found you."

Vash glanced at Fenella who looked at him with understandable eyes. He stood up and embraced her, trying to fight the pain that slowly overwhelmed him. He soon let out a painful sigh. Fenella pulled away from him, hoping she didn't harm any wound. Vash noticed something about Fenella and he took his jacket off, he then gave it to her because she had begun to slightly shiver. 

"I can't believe what you've been through these past days." Fenella said, sitting down and taking in the warmth of his jacket, "What took you so long? After hearing what you went through, I'd at least expect you to be here earlier as opposed to leaving me alone."

"Well, the majority of the time spent was just trying to get over here." 

"Why didn't you ask for directions?" Vash sat down next to Fenella. She eventually rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing completely for the first time in over a week. Vash put his arm around her, allowing her to be physically closer with him. Fenella put her hand on Vash's chest, signaling him to lie down. The two of them lay down with their feet hanging off of the edge of the bed. 

(A.N-I know there's not much romance right now, but be patient!) 

"Do you know what?" Vash said, sitting up.

"What?" Fenella also sat up. 

"I haven't kissed you yet." Vash put his hand to Fenella's face, slowly pulling her closer to him until their lips touched. From there, Fenella grabbed Vash's hand and pushed herself further into Vash's kiss. Vash pulled away from the kiss and motioned for Fenella to lay down on the bed correctly so she wouldn't fall off. After she laid down, Vash began to kiss her again, but it was only a short one. He pulled away again, laying down next to Fenella, facing her. She watched him as he traced the outline of her face and his hands soon made their way down to her arm. From her arm, Vash continued to her hand, and almost immediately reached her waist. Fenella stopped him from going down any further, she then simply cuddled up next to the man she had missed and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoa, that took me longer than I expected. It seems my character is having more luck than I am at finding a guy. Damnit, I need to ask someone to this dance at my high school! AGHH!!! 


	13. I'm surrounded by homicidal maniacs!

            Well, how was it? Eh, have I any reason to continue? Wait a minute, yes I do! This is all for the devotion to that special show called Trigun (which I don't own), but it's still a fun thing to write fiction about a cartoon. Yes I know I'm weird…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            By the late morning, Vash and Fenella were woken up in a very odd manner. They had heard some loud banging noises on the front door; it was as though somebody was trying to get inside. The two of them jumped out of bed and tried to get out of the hotel through the window, but by that time the intruders had already made their way in. The next thing Vash remembered was that he saw Terrie walk into the hotel room, grab Fenella by her hair while she held a knife to her throat, and then the two of them had left with the captive screaming for help. The rest of the people that were left inside the room pulled Vash out of the window and hit him over the head with a gun, leaving his unconscious body on the floor. (A.N-We'll come back to him later)

              Terrie roughly dragged Fenella down the stairs and straight through the lobby. When they were outside, Terrie removed the knife from Fenella's throat, used it to cut the hair she was holding, and threw her to the ground. Fenella sat there on the ground feeling her head for the hair she hoped was left, but she only found a shorter length. She stared at the hair Terrie cut off in horror. 

            "Why the hell did you do that?" Fenella screamed. 

            "You'll see," Terrie replied, putting her knife away and pulling a gun out, "watch and learn little sis." She held her gun to the sky and fired several bullets, causing half of the town to take cover on the ground, "Ladies and Gentlemen, where's the sheriff of this town? If someone would be so kind as to go fetch the man." With that, a guy stood up and bolted off in the opposite direction. 

            "Why do you have to ask them? Couldn't you just go find him yourself?" asked Fenella. 

            "Nah, I prefer to not kiss ass." Said Terrie. 

            "Oh, you still never told me why you just cut my hair."

            "Just…bloody…wait." she growled.

            "For what?"

            "For that." Terrie pointed with her gun to the man that had run off and returned with the sheriff. 

            "Waaaaiiiiit," Fenella said, "that's not a guy…that's a GIRL!!" she stood up, but Terrie only held her down. 

            The man and the sheriff approached and looked at the girl who sat on the ground with short hair. A piece of paper was pulled from the man's pocket and handed to the sheriff. Fenella recognized the paper from behind and realized that it was her wanted poster. The sheriff compared the picture to Fenella only to see the same person. She then handed it to the man and signaled Fenella to stand up and follow her. Terrie stayed behind Fenella to make sure that she would escape while the sheriff directed them to the jailhouse. On the way, Fenella caught a second glimpse of her wanted picture being held in the civilian's hands. She noticed that her hair was shorter in the picture than what it had been recently. 

            "Why didn't I notice that earlier?" Fenella thought to herself.

            Eventually, the four got to the jailhouse where the sheriff isolated Fenella to a cell and congratulated Terrie for catching a wanted criminal. The man went un-rewarded since he was only used to fetch someone soon left.

            "So," Terrie said, sitting on the only desk in the jailhouse, "when do I get paid that little bounty?" 

            The sheriff glanced over at Fenella who was leaning against the bars. 

            "When that girl is hanging from her neck." The sheriff hinted at the prisoner, "Until then, we first need to set a hanging date." 

            "A hanging date?" Fenella cried. 

            "Shut it!" Terrie and the sheriff said in unison.

            "Anyway," Terrie began, "I never did get your name."  

            "It's Belle, but no one usually calls me by that name. My citizens just call me 'sheriff'." Belle said.

            "Okay then" Terrie smirked. 

^______________________________________________________^

            Okay, I'm WEIRD! The STORY is WEIRD, but it'll all make sense when somebody decides to put the puzzle pieces back together. Savvy? Alrighty then. Oh, and on the last chappie, sorry for the randomness, I was feeling…odd. ^_^   


	14. Dreaming and Escaping

            Well let us see about this chappie. Yes, bunny, you and Knives get to talk and I get to show the love between y'all! YAY! I still don't own Trigun or their sex gods. *Ahem*(Vash, Knives, Wolfwood) ^_^ Heh, sorry if this chapter might seem a little spotty. It's mainly because I have a little while to write this and my friend is over so we might have one hell of a fiasco…YAY MONTY PYTHON!! 

By the way: My story begins with Terrie and her guy decides to visit her in her dreams. Don't kill me if Knives is a bit OOC. At least they have one thing in common that's soon to be obvious to everyone; they like to try and kill every civilian in my story!! AHH!! 

**Extra Warning**: To anyone who thinks this whole little dream thing is pointless, you're right…it IS pointless. I just thought I'd add it in for bunny 'cuz she was upset the other day about her singing. 

                                                On your mark…get set…READ! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That night, Terrie left to her hotel room, happily counting some of the money she was rewarded for bringing in Fenella. The sheriff only awarded her a little of the bounty, the rest was to be given when the captive was hanging and pronounced dead. After a few minutes and turns, Terrie was soon standing outside the entrance to her room. She unlocked her door and sat on a comfortable chair near the bed, throwing her double-dollars on it. Terrie leaned her head back and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. With a cloud of slumber hanging over her, Terrie dreamed of the one man who could love regardless of all the people she killed. 

Knives came into her room without a sound to find Terrie sleeping soundly. He crept over to her and began to watch her sleep. 

            "You look so peaceful." He whispering to her sleeping figure, reaching out to touch her face. The slight sensation of Knives' hand on Terrie's face was enough to wake her up. She glared at him with her sharp eyes until her drowsiness quickly passed, she then relaxed in her chair once again. 

            "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

            "I came to see you." Knives replied, "Things are just a little less interesting without you."

            "Well, I can't say I'm not happy to see you. I feel like it's been so long since I've seen you." 

            "How long has it been? A few months, right?" 

            "It feels longer than that. In fact, it's been too long." Terrie moved closer to Knives and rested her head on his shoulder, "You feel so warm, please tell me your real and you're not going to go away from me again like you did last time. I don't want to face another sudden separation from you. I love you too much to leave."

            "Why do you say I feel warm? To my own self, I feel nothing. There's nothing. No remorse for the people whose lives I take, no regret for killing anyone, there's nothing." 

            "And what about me? Is there nothing too?"

            "No, there is something. I can't name it because I'm not sure what it is." Knives took Terrie's right hand in his, "It's possible that I could love you, but there's a little doubt in my mind." 

            "Doubt?" Terrie lifted her head, "What do you mean?" 

            "I need proof that this might be real." He said, leaning towards Terrie with his hand pulling her near to him.

            Terrie's eyes flew open, bloodshot by the tears she began to cry. She touched her cheek where she felt Knives' hand only to feel her own skin. A tear fell down the side of her face. 

            'Why am I crying?' she thought to herself, trying to recall the sweet dream she had. She looked over to the bed to see nothing different from when she fell asleep, and then it hit her…she dreamt of him, "Knives" she whispered, "Why did you do that again?" 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^.^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

            'Midnight.' Fenella thought, lying down on the lone bed, 'Alone in a jail cell with three guards standing watch over me. Is that really enough? I mean, aren't they overstretching it just a little? It's not as though I'm about to go on a homicidal rampage, or something. So then why do they need three guards?'    

            Fenella looked at the guard sitting outside of her cell, he looked deeply interested in the book he was reading. In fact, he didn't even notice Fenella looking at him. The other two were in the front playing poker and, by the looks of it, the short one seemed to be winning. 

            'I wonder how long it's gonna take those two to realize that their shift is almost over.' She continued thinking to herself, 'This is pathetic. I've already memorized the schedule!' Fenella shot a look at the schedule next to the reading guard, 'That damn thing is definitely gonna get old soon.' 

            "Isn't there anything to do?" Fenella yelled suddenly. 

            "Keep it down in there!" the reading guard yelled back. 

            "Never," she hissed. Fenella stared at the ceiling trying to count something that could help her sleep, but nothing seemed to work. About an hour later, the guards changed, there was still silence, and Fenella was wide-awake. The newer guards were a bit perky compared to the last ones, but somehow they managed to stay quiet by writing to each other. That was one of the setbacks of having female guards. If Fenella didn't go crazy from being in the cell for so long without any sleep, then hearing the loud ticking of someone's watch would. 

            Soon, the silence became unbearable. The prisoner couldn't take anymore of it, she had to hear something other than writing, ticking, and breathing. Fenella almost began to yell when she heard a door open in the front. The guard closest to the door went over to see what opened it. She quickly stepped outside and then reappeared inside with a priest holding a gun to her back. 

            "Is it too late for visitors?" he asked, letting go of the guard. She backed against the nearest wall and the priest then motioned the other two women to do the same. Once all three of them were out of the way, Wolfwood found the keys to open Fenella's cell hanging from a hook on a wall. He tossed the keys to Fenella who unlocked her cell while Wolfwood made sure the guards didn't do anything stupid. When Fenella got out, she ran out of the jailhouse with the priest following her closely. Fenella wanted to run in the direction of the hotel, but Wolfwood stopped her from going any further. 

            "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. 

            "I'm going back to the hotel to find Vash!" she yelled, trying to go further but the priest grabbed her arm.           

            "Well, I'm sorry love," Wolfwood said, letting go, "but the insurance girls took him to Mei City after you were taken." 

            "What? Why?" 

            "Mainly it's because you got caught. So if you're caught and wanted for association with Vash, then you would know where he is and soon you're beloved would be hanging to his death next to you." 

            "Wolfwood," Fenella said, "have I ever told you that you have a very bleak outlook on a lot of things?" 

            "Hundreds of times." he grinned. 

            "So what do we do now?" sighed Fenella, "Will I ever have the chance to see him again?" 

            "Of course you will, as soon as we find them. Okay?" 

            "Fine, but how are we going to get there?" 

            "We could take a sand steamer. That might work." 

 ^.\\ ^.\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ ^_\\ 

Okie dokie then, I'm done. ::: happy ::: Ooh, I need to find my bottle of asprin. Why? Because  I tore my nail all the way down to the flesh the other day. It bled…a lot. Does anyone know how hard it is to write Japanese with an injured index finger on your dominant hand??? I just wanted to share that little bit. Eh, have a nice day everybody!!


	15. Sand Steamer

            Hola y'all!! 

I am back again with a newer chappie and I don't remember what number this is. Aren't I the smart one? ^_^ Out of the many times I have said this; I still do not own Trigun…sadly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "That'll be thirty-eight double-dollars and six cecents, please." 

            Wolfwood handed his Punisher to Fenella as he dug into his wallet for the money to pay for their trip on the sand steamer. As soon as the money was counted up correctly, he handed it to the teller and she gratefully handed Wolfwood the tickets. 

            "Thank you and have a nice day." The teller said. 

            "Yeah, thanks." Wolfwood grumbled, as he handed Fenella her ticket. 

            The two of them began to walk towards the line that was forming to board the steamer. On the way, Fenella noticed that Wolfwood had been a little disgruntled. 

            "Hey Nicholas," she said, "Are you feeling okay?" 

            "No, I'm not. We had to sleep behind a building!" he replied. 

            "Will you keep your voice down?" Fenella snapped. 

            "Sorry," he said, putting his hands in his pockets, "hopefully on the steamer we can get a decent sleep." 

            "I hope so." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N – It's short…I realize that. My mind is just completely off right now so bear with me on this. Tanks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            On the steamer that evening, Wolfwood and Fenella had bought a cheap and quick dinner from a food stand that was in the cafeteria on the main deck. The two of them ate quietly then headed down to the hallway a few levels down where their things were. When they found their belongings, Wolfwood sat down next to them, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes. Fenella was still standing up, she looked down at him and a small smile found its way to her face.

            "Going to sleep already?" Fenella said quietly. 

            "Of course." Said Wolfwood, with his eyes still closed. 

            Fenella sighed and sat down next to the priest, still thinking of where those insurance girls would be hiding Vash. She too was leaning against the wall when Wolfwood started to talk to her. 

            "Don't worry about Vash. He's with some good people, so there's nothing that you need to worry about." He said. 

            "How did you know I was worried about him?" she asked. 

            "All these years we've known each other and you never would've guessed that I learned a few things about you. How sad." 

            Wolfwood rested his head on Fenella's shoulder, using her as a pillow. It only took him a few minutes to be resting peacefully again. She looked down at him, gazing upon a good friend she thought she had lost a few years ago. 

            'Sometimes I think you know more about me than I do.' Fenella thought, leaning her head against the wall and eventually falling asleep.

            A few hours later, Fenella woke up to see Wolfwood virtually stripping in the middle of the hallway. She quickly grabbed her bag and held it in front of her face. 

            "Wolfwood, What the hell do you think you're doling?" She yelled. 

            "Shh, don't wake everyone up." He said, removing the bag from her hands. 

            The priest looked down at Fenella trying to fight back a grin from her surprise. 

            "Oh, don't be too shocked. It's not as though you haven't seen me like this before. Remember that time when you walked in on me while I was getting out of the shower?" Wolfwood continued, tossing the bag aside and sitting down again. 

            "How can I forget?" joked Fenella, "I had nightmares for weeks."

            "Harsh baby, harsh." 

            "Damnit, don't be so fucking serious. I never did see you as one to actually lighten up" 

            "Now how can you say that?" 

            "It's true." Fenella said. 

            "Well, maybe it's because I'm the only one who really seems to live on this desert planet. I don't know where you've been, but you're missing a lot more than you know." Wolfwood said, changing the subject rather seriously. 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "You honestly have no idea about it, do you?" 

            "About what?" Fenella asked, suddenly getting curious of the priest's comments. 

            "I think he loves you. At first I thought it was just another one of his silly infatuations, but I never expected it to last this long." 

            "Wait a damn minute, I'm bloody lost! Are you talking about me and Vash?" 

            Wolfwood stopped suddenly and turned slowly to give Fenella his 'you-are-such-an-idiot' look. As quietly as he could he said one simple word…

"DUR!" the priest practically yelled in her ear, causing Fenella to fall over to the side, "Happy to know that we finally have that subject covered."

"Yeah, so am I." Fenella said weakly, sitting up, "You should get your shirt back on. I'm not exactly sure how many people would appreciate it if they saw a half naked priest talking to a girl like me." 

"A girl like you? You make it sound as though you're gonna fuck me into the ground or something." 

"Where would you ever get such a barbaric idea like that?" Fenella said sarcastically, "I would never do anything of the like. I am innocent of all charges." 

"Sure you are and I'm the white rabbit who kills everyone and then I explode by the holy hand grenade."

"The what?" 

"Nothing." Wolfwood stood up and put a clean shirt on, "Come on, I think we might be near Mei City." He held out his hand for Fenella to take so he could help her to her feet. 

"What makes you so sure?" she said, standing up.

"Not a damn thing." 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~_^_^_^_^_^_^

Holy crap my chappies are getting short! Maybe that's what happens when you write and there is no phone line at your house. I'm gonna go crazy soon!! Eh, at least I shall commandeer a computer with an Internet connection and then post this there. 


	16. Arrival in Mei City

Ugh…brain dead…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-

Wolfwood had taken his things with him as he left the corridor to go to the main deck and watch the twin suns setting over Mei City. He had left Fenella behind mainly because she insisted on finding somebody with the time. 

'Honestly,' Fenella's voice echoed through his thoughts, 'hasn't anyone heard of a watch? Y'know, something that tells time. It's not always accurate, but most times it'll have to do.'

The priest reached the main deck and rested near the railing that faced the sand dunes that soon were to hide the suns. He took out a cigarette from a hidden pocket and lit it. As he inhaled his first smoke in over two days, Fenella quietly reached from behind him and took his cig. She held it away from Wolfwood as he attempted to grab for it and she took a couple of a breaths from it for herself. (A.N-I didn't know how to put that without sounding like a pothead or something…)

"Do you know how long I've waited for that smoke?" Wolfwood whimpered, watching as his cigarette being smoked by someone other than him. 

"Do you know how long it's been since I last smoked? Three years ago and I had quit cold turkey, so don't even fuck with me on that." Fenella said, giving the priest his cigarette

"So why start now?"   

"I'm nervous." 

"Why is that? Is it because of your new, drastic haircut?" 

"Hey, I didn't plan on that. Was it my fault that my hair managed to grow longer ever since those damn people took my picture?"

"Is that all you're worried about; your hair? It'll grow back in time."

"No, it's not that. It's the fact that I got captured. I had managed to put Vash, you, and the girls in trouble." 

"That's nothing. The most you could've possibly have done to completely get us pissed was to get killed. And by the looks of it, you're still here…and what does that tell you?" 

"Not to worry?" said Fenella, unsure of what the priest was talking about. 

"Exactly, so don't." Wolfwood put his arm around Fenella and hugged her. She rested her head against his shoulder and indulged herself with his scent and warmth.

"Tell me," she said lastly, her voice being slightly muffled, "why did you kiss me the other day?"  

"What?" asked Wolfwood, gently pushing Fenella away.

"I want to know why you did that. You obviously knew that I have feelings for Vash, yet you still have the slight nerve to kiss me. I thought you were better than that." 

Wolfwood stood unvoiced, desperately searching his mind for something to say to a friend that needed to know the truth. He let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. 

"Would you hate me if I said that I still have feelings for you?" he said.

"Possibly, but not right now." 

"Oh," 

Fenella looked over the side of the sand steamer as she noticed Mei City getting closer. 

"Try not to think about that too much," she said, "Let's get to Mei first. Which should probably take us a few minutes." With that, Fenella walked off to wait for the stop in the City. She yelled back to Wolfwood for one last piece of information for the day, "Wolfwood, if I don't see you after the crowds have cleared, then I'll find a way to the insurance girls! See ya!"  

Wolfwood nodded and stayed stationary in his spot, taking the last few puffs of his cigarette before the steamer came to a complete halt. With his Punisher in his hand and the sudden crowd of people surrounding him, the priest waited patiently for most everyone to get off the steamer before him. When it came his turn to leave, he looked over Mei and saw Fenella walking on the side of the street. His expression turned calm for an odd reason to him, Wolfwood realized what he was doing and he quickly shook his head, attempting to erase all the thoughts that had come to his mind. 

'No, remember that she is not the same person anymore. She has Vash and I have Millie.' He thought to himself. 

As the priest stepped off of the steamer, Fenella was already on her way to find Millie and Meryl. She desperately scanned the streets for any possible sign of either of them only to find nothing. 

"How hard can it be to find somebody like them?" she whimpered, still walking wherever it was that her feet were carrying her. 

"Meryl, can we get some pudding?" a woman said, her hand filled with bags. 

"No, we can't. We need to get home as soon as possible." Another woman snapped. 

"It's the insurance girls." Fenella said to herself, soon turning around and finding the girls turn a corner, "Wait!" she called, running after the two, "I need to find V--" she stopped short and tackled a woman who was standing near the corner at the same time, causing the woman to drop her bags and everything contained in it. Embarrassed, Fenella sat up and began to apologize for her hastiness.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you." She said, "Please, let me go and catch up to these women I have to find." 

"Hey, get off of her!" the other woman demanded. Fenella perked up and stared at the woman standing up. 

"Meryl!" Fenella yelled, getting up and giving a big hug to the unsuspecting lady, "I'm so glad to see you!" 

"Oh my goodness," the girl on the ground said, also standing and dusting herself off, "it's Fenella! We were so worried. Mr. Vash was so worried." Said Millie, hugging Fenella who was hugging Meryl. 

"Speaking of Mr. Vash," said Fenella, squirming out of Millie's bear grip and bending down gathering the spilled contents of her bag, "where is he?" 

"Oh, he's back at the house we're renting. All complements of the Bernardelli Insurance Company." Said Meryl. 

"Really? Great! I guess I'll just follow y'all until we get there. Do you need any help for anything?" Fenella asked. 

"Yeah, can you buy me some pudding? It's been so long since I've had any." Millie implied.

"Sure! I'll get on it as soon as I see Vash." Fenella replied, grinning at the thought.

"Alright, but before we do get home, you are going to help us with our bags." Meryl said, handing one of her bags to Fenella. She sighed as Millie also decided to give her a bag. 

The walk to the rented house was really quick, it was just down the street. As they walked, Fenella told the girls how Wolfwood had helped her out of the jailhouse and why her hair was so short. 

"So that's what she did? She just grabbed you and cut your hair?" Millie asked, "How barbaric." 

"Isn't it though?" Fenella said, standing outside of the door of the rented house as Meryl unlocked it. When Meryl unlocked it, she led Millie and Fenella to the kitchen where they could put the bags down. As Fenella massaged her arms, Meryl brought out a few coffee mugs. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, "I think Vash is asleep, so you should wait a while before you see him."

Fenella nodded and took a mug and handed it to Millie, she then took one for herself. All three of them got to talking after Meryl had prepared coffee for all three of them. When Fenella had reached the halfway point of her coffee, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in, it's open!" Meryl called, standing up to head over to the door in the next room. 

'How can people be so secure in this city?' thought Fenella, as the door opened and a familiar shadow appeared. 

"Mr. Wolfwood," said Meryl, "what are you doing here?" 

Millie's eyes changed from sober to giddy. She listened intently while staring at her mug of coffee. Fenella was about to start a conversation with her, when the two of them had noticed an eerie silence from the front room.

"What do you think is happening?" Millie said, quietly. 

In the living room, Meryl and Wolfwood had been silenced by Vash walking into the room with his spikes drooping and a tired look on his face. 

"Did you get her out?" Vash asked Wolfwood. The priest nodded and set his Punisher against the wall, "Then, where is she?" 

"She's in the kitchen with Millie." Meryl interrupted. Vash gave a weak smile to her and walked to the kitchen door. He opened it to see Fenella and Millie sitting at the table, talking and snacking on some chips. Fenella nearly choked on a chip at the sight of him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Vash" Millie said happily. Fenella and Vash said nothing, they just kept their words to themselves. After all, actions do speak louder than words. Vash stepped to Fenella and held her close. Meryl and Wolfwood had stepped into the kitchen and motioned Millie to step out with them. Once the three were gone, Vash sat down on a chair and took Fenella's hands into his own. 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through so much," he said, reaching up to her face, "Hopefully Wolfwood told you why the girls had taken me here."

"Yeah, he did." Fenella bent down to kiss Vash, she pulled away and sat in his lap, "Although he didn't tell me how you were…how've ya been?" 

"A little hungry, but I'll be fine." 

"Don't these girls ever feed you?" 

"Of course they fed me, they were constantly stuffing me like I was a piñata or something!" Vash exclaimed, "But I couldn't help it, it all tasted so good. Did you know that Millie's a really good cook?" 

"No, I didn't." Fenella said, "If both of these women constantly gave you food, then how can you be hungry?" 

"Nevermind that, will you have dinner with me?" 

"I'd love to."

^___________________________________________________________^

Ugh, I felt as though that chapter would drag on for a while. Maybe I should give the couple a quiet night…nah… 


End file.
